Les Légumes
by EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue
Summary: Les légumes remplacent les personnages... ( à lire si vous n'avez pas de cerveau, ou si vous vous fichez qu'il tourne en bouilli)


_Bonjour chers lecgumes! ( le "c" est voulu)_

 _Voici la meilleure fanfiction au monde sur **Le Hobbit**...ou bien... **La Patate** , choisissez._

 _Bonne Lecgure. (Jeu de mots poche avec les légumes et la lecture... la fic en est bourrée...)_

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un royaume très lointain appelé _La Terre du Manger,_ se trouvait une patate. Une patate nommée… Potato .Celle-ci avait pris vie grâce à Carrandalf (Gandalf) et ses fameux feux de Ketchup (ceci n'est pas une publicité pour la compagnie « Ketchup »). Je vous raconte l'histoire… :

\- Potato, je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure… s'exclama Carrandalf.

-Mais je ne suis qu'une humble petite patate. Répondit Potato.

-Grâce à mes carrotesques pouvoirs de magicien, je te donnerai la vie et le nom de Bilbon Potato.

Le magicien donna un coup de bâton sur la patate. Des membres poussèrent sur le légume rondelet. Mais il ne voulu accepter l'aventure. Il devint malgré tout Bilbon Potato. Tandis que la patate s'enfermait chez elle, la carotte approcha de la petite maison de pain d'épice et grava un panier de fruit sur la porte de la petite patate.

 ***OoOoO***

Le soir venu, Bilbon Potato, comme un cannibale, ce fit un bon plat de patates chaudes. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et la sonnette fit le bruit d'un camion de crème glacée. La patate alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit une aubergine sans feuilles…. Cet aubergine était chauve. Il entra sans ménagement.

-Dwargin, pour vous servir. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

-B...Bilbon Potato… pour... vous servir. Bredouilla la patate.

L'aubergine entra et se mit à chercher un peu partout dans les pièces.

-Où est-ce, patate? Demanda t-il.

-Que…quoi?

-Le souper! Il a dit qu'il y aurait à manger… et en quantité. Expliqua Dwargin

-Il a… qui a dit?

La clochette de vendeur de crème glacée retentit.

-Ça doit être la porte… fit l'aubergine.

La patate alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir une aubergine ratatinée.

-Bargin, pour vous servir. Fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Euh… Bonsoir. Lança la patate, méfiante.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait bon ce soir.

La vieille aubergine entra et sourit en découvrant son ami chauve.

-Oh! Bonsoir mon frère. Fit-il.

-Par ma pelure, tu es plus gros et plus mûr que la dernière fois. Sourit Dwargin.

-Plus gros, pas plus mûr. Répondit son frère ratatiné.

Les deux frères partirent dans le garde-manger de la patate et commencèrent à discuter. Au bout d'un moment, la clochette de crème glacée retentit. Bilbon Potato alla ouvrir en maugréant. Il découvrit deux aubergines souriante. L'une avait les feuilles jaunes et l'autre violette.

-Auberginefili… Fit le jaune.

-Et Auberginekili. Fit le violet.

-Pour vous servir. Firent-ils en même temps.

-Vous devez être Monsieur Patate. Lança Auberginekili.

(Ce n'est pas une publicité pour « Monsieur Patate »)

La patate ferma à demi la porte.

-Non, vous n'entrez pas, vous vous êtes trompés de maison.

-Quoi?! Ça été annulé? S'enquit le violet en entrant à demi.

-Personne ne nous la dit. Renchérit son frère.

La patate ouvrit un peu la porte.

-Non, non. Rien n'a été annulé!

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Auberginekili.

-Ah, je suis soulagé.

Il entra, suivit de son frère, pour le plus grand malheur de la patate.

*OoOoO*

Pendant la soirée, alors que la Patate commençais a faire une syncope, on sonna encore une fois a la porte. Cette fois, il se retrouva avec huit nains, qui s'étalèrent sur son plancher lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Derrière, il y avait une carotte.

-Carrandalf... Soupira la patate en voyant le légume orange.

Je vous épargne quelques détails inutiles et vous emmène au repas.

-Excusez-moi. Fit une petite aubergine. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec mon assiette?

Alors que la patate allait répondre, Auberginefili lui pris l'assiette des mains.

-Donne moi ça, Oring, je sais quoi faire avec.

Le jaune la lança alors a son frère tandis qu'ils se mettaient a chanter, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Bilbon Potato.

 _Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux!_

 _Brisez les bouteilles en milles morceaux!_

 _Casser les verres et puis les assiettes!_

 _V'là ce que Bilbon Potato déteste_

 _Couper la tarte, marcher dans le gras!_

 _Laisser les oeufs sur le tapis en tas!_

 _Placer le lait sur le sol tout propre!_

 _Que le vin éclabousse les plats_

 _Vider les bleus dans une assiette bouillante!_

 _Marteler-les d'une perche broyante!_

 _Si il en reste chose étonnante!_

 _Qu'il en brûle dans l'entrée des Sefan_

 _V'là ce que Bilbon Potato déteste!_

Alors que la patate, qui s'en faisait pour sa magnifique vaisselle, allait s'enquirent de son bon état, on frappa soudainement a la porte.

-C'est lui... Fit Carrandalf

* * *

Bah voilà!

La fanfiction de légumes sur le hobbit! C'est très normal n'est-ce pas?

N'hésitez pas a envoyer des reviews et a suivre!

-A la prochaine publicarotte!


End file.
